


Дорогая Изабель

by gotham2018, Spicebox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Дорогая Изабель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

Если уж говорить о женщинах, из всех их Освальд любил только маму, а если уж говорить о любви, на ум сразу приходил Эд, не упускающий ни одну загадку и до слепоты недогадливый, но на самом деле – если уж говорить о различных "не" – Освальд не раз пытался, но так и не смог признаться ему в своих чувствах.

– Я хотел тебе сказать кое-что.  
Тишина была такой гнетущей, что хотелось прервать ее любым способом, сделать что угодно глупое или нелепое, но Освальд продолжал молчать, стараясь вспомнить заготовленные и отрепетированные реплики, погода сегодня не очень, правда (как будто в Готэме она когда-нибудь другая), нас ждет большое будущее (если сейчас он все не испортит, конечно), ты мой дорогой друг (серьезно?), а Эд – Эд тоже молчал и смотрел на него ласково и серьезно. Ждал.  
Или слушал стук настенных часов.  
Или умножал числа в уме.  
Или играл сам с собой в шарады и загадки.  
Проигравший оставляет за собой сертификат психического здоровья.  
– Так что, Освальд?  
– Представляешь, забыл! – он неловко рассмеялся, предлагая поддержать шутку, вместе посмеяться над глупым рассеянным собой. – С кем не бывает?  
Во взгляде за стеклами очков мелькнуло разочарование.  
– Со мной не бывает, – ответил Эд удивленно, с какой-то странной неприязнью. Освальд хохотнул, взмахнул рукой. Плохо. И еще хуже. Нужно срочно сменить тему.  
– Так что у меня первое по расписанию?  
– Сто тридцать четвертая школа, плановый обход. На встрече будут СМИ, тебе надо поторопиться, господин мэр, – Эд отвернулся и быстро вышел из гостиной.

Недосказанность и сопутствующее ей раздражение нарастали лавинообразно, и Освальд решил сжечь за собой мосты: он пригласит Эда на ужин, и отступать будет некуда. Но за полчаса до назначенного времени Эд так и не появился, стрелки часов двигались едва заметными рывками, и без десяти восемь Освальд обнаружил, что Эда все еще нет, вина – уже нет, и его трясет от волнения. В таком состоянии сложно не то что признаться в любви – даже поздороваться. Наверное, он успеет послать прислугу – нет, прислугу он предусмотрительно (чертовски предусмотрительно) отпустил – успеет сам сходить за бутылкой вина, а там, глядишь, перестанет колотиться сердце и во рту не будет так сухо. Может быть, он пытался избежать прояснения ситуации или хотел, чтобы Эд понял все сам, тут ведь как: любое слово может быть использовано против тебя. Ключ повернулся в замке. Что, если Эд ответит: ты меня разочаровал, Освальд? Я никогда не думал ни о чем таком, Освальд? Прохладный воздух улицы прикоснулся к пылающему лицу. Небось, сейчас даже уши горят. Это все школа, гнусная школа, гнусные воспоминания и тот мальчик – ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь, сказал ему Освальд. А если они не захотят с тобой дружить – столкни их с лестницы, только незаметно, чтобы тебя за этим не поймали. Но разве сам он смог бы столкнуть с лестницы Эда, которого так любил?  
В том-то и заключалась проблема. Тонко звякнул дверной колокольчик, в винной лавке было безлюдно и сумрачно. Еда, заботливо приготовленная Ольгой – да, нужно отправить ее на курсы изучения языка, – наверное, начала остывать там, в столовой, но Освальд смотрел на стеллаж, не смотрел на часы, висящие над стойкой продавца, и знал, какое вино выберет, и знал, что должен торопиться, и не знал, что скажет Эду.  
Рядом спросили:  
– Трудно выбрать идеальное вино?  
Голос был женским, мягким и успокаивающим.  
– Никаких трудностей, – ответил Освальд. – Достаточно выбрать один раз и сохранять постоянство.  
Но выбрать было недостаточно, признать было недостаточно, а признаться... Женский голос не умолкал:  
– Простите, что побеспокоила. Я нечасто говорю с людьми, но вы так долго смотрели на полку...  
– Просто задумался.  
Освальд обернулся с дежурной улыбкой – и замер, потеряв ощущение пространства, забыв, где он, зачем он пришел, а женщина стояла вполоборота, прижимая к груди стопку книг, немного смущенная, немного заинтересованная, похожая на белую розу в черном зимнем футляре, и это делало ее – не прекрасной, делало воздухом, без которого невозможно дышать. Мама говорила, что любовь бывает один раз, и ее ни с чем не перепутаешь, – теперь Освальд это знал, и теперь он знал, что это чувство огромное, поглощающее, заполняющее тело как рука перчатку – какое угодно, только не приятное. Его сердце лихорадочно колотилось, а ноги стали ватными, но ему хотелось говорить, нести любую чушь, лишь бы женщина слушала и не уходила, и тогда он сказал:  
– Позвольте предложить вам кое-что опасное.  
Светлые, прозрачные глаза расширились, дрогнули ресницы.  
– Простите? – переспросила она.  
Освальда было уже не остановить, да и не нужно было останавливаться – он же мог убедить любого, любую, жирного итальяшку, чопорного итальяшку, чокнутую отмороженную рыбу и, наверное, ее.  
– Вообще-то я опаздываю на ужин, должен прийти важный для меня человек, но вино закончилось, и вот я здесь, – он пожал плечами и взял бутылку с полки. – И вы здесь. Вы верите в совпадения?  
Женщина отвела взгляд.  
– Насколько опасное?  
– Сегодня был в школе – не спрашивайте, – и, как по мне, это самое опасное место в Готэме, хотя где еще выращивать злобных маленьких чудовищ. Обожаю детей. Но нет, то, что я вам предлагаю, не настолько опасно.  
Ее недоверчивая улыбка была восхитительной. Взгляд вернулся на лицо Освальда, и она, сама не заметив, шагнула вперед. В голосе дрогнула та легкая, игривая нерешительность, которая говорит о том, что собеседник уже все для себя решил:  
– М-м, дайте подумать. Вы приглашаете меня на экскурсию в церковь?  
– Почти. На экскурсию по криминальному Готэму.  
Женщина рассмеялась, и от этого звука по телу прошла волна чистой эйфории.  
– Это ничего, что я на каблуках?  
– Это хорошо! – возразил Освальд. – Значит, вы не сможете от меня сбежать.  
И посмотрел на свою трость.  
– Нам придется прятаться в мусорниках, – добавила она, улыбаясь.  
– Или даже в канализации, – согласился Освальд.  
– Звучит интересно. Кстати, я Изабелла.  
Она протянула руку, и Освальд взял ее ладонь в свои – теплую, нежную, мягче и меньше мужской.  
– Изабелла, – повторил он. – А я Освальд.

Он говорил до хрипоты, отхлебывал вино из бутылки – и снова продолжал говорить, проводя Изабеллу мимо переулка Вингера; за спиной недоуменно молчал коп, засовывая бумажник в карман куртки, молчала банда Потрошителей Смерти (что они делают на чужой территории? впрочем, неважно), молчал даже окровавленный латинос, которого они только что избивали.  
В доках тут же прервали работу – и снова продолжили с куда большим усердием, узнав Освальда. Бригадир направился прямо к нему, но Освальд злобно покосился, мотнув головой, – и широко улыбнулся Изабелле:  
– А здесь у нас контрабанда. Там оружие, – он махнул рукой, – а там наркотики. Иногда наркотики, а иногда скот, по-разному бывает.  
– Скот? – растерянно моргнула Изабелла.  
– Оговорился. Люди, несчастные нищие беженцы, – скорбно потупился Освальд. – В Готэме они находят новый дом и новую жизнь.  
Изабелла улыбнулась. Освальд улыбнулся ей в ответ. Ему было хорошо как никогда в жизни.  
Они свернули к реке и остановились у моста над старым, высохшим руслом. Изабелла, держась за руку Освальда, боком спустилась на пару шагов по отсыревшей земле и обернулась:  
– А там что? Под мостом. Давайте спустимся!  
– Туда мы не пойдем.  
– Слишком опасно? – Изабелла рассмеялась, отпивая вино из их бутылки. – Там гнездо школьников?  
– Там битое стекло и камни, – нахмурился Освальд и выразительно посмотрел на ее каблуки.  
– О.  
Ее взгляд стал серьезным и расфокусированным, и Освальд подумал, что у Изабеллы плохое зрение, – такой взгляд был у Эда, когда тот снимал очки, – такой, но все же совсем другой, не вызывающий очарованной, потерянной пустоты в голове, желания навсегда остаться в этом моменте – в любом из этих моментов.

А под утро она раскрылась. Недавно приехала в Готэм, не успела ни с кем толком познакомиться – и да, библиотекарь, – и нет, это не так скучно как звучит, и еще сначала она растерялась, когда Освальд сказал про "что-то опасное", но все же – как он вообще угадал, где находится ее кнопка "да"?  
– Вдохновение и талант! – гордо ответил Освальд и рассмеялся вместе с Изабеллой.

На рассвете он пошел провожать ее до дома, но когда они пришли, Изабелла задумчиво посмотрела вверх, на серые окна и сказала, что спать уже поздно, через три часа на работу, так что теперь ее очередь провожать. Нам же хорошо вдвоем, сказала Изабелла, и сердце Освальда перекувыркнулось. Предрассветное небо отливало темным перламутром, в воздухе стоял туман, оставляя крошечные прохладные поцелуи на коже.  
– Не думала, что за эту ночь так сильно полюблю этот город, – вздохнула Изабелла. – Спасибо, Освальд.  
И если она смогла полюбить Готэм – у Освальда были все шансы.  
– Это только малая часть Готэма, – ответил он, останавливаясь у своего дома. – Вы еще не видели выставочный центр, болота, ночные клубы, парк аттракционов – вы были в парке аттракционов?  
Изабелла кивнула.  
– Вы не были в нем ночью. Он, знаете, почти как школа. Есть городская легенда про призрак старого клоуна – боже, Изабелла, да вам просто необходим человек, который...  
Он осекся, заметив ее короткий взгляд на часы, и продолжил – мягко и деловито:  
– Зайдете? На чашку чая, пока я вызову шофера.  
Изабелла посмотрела на часы, уже не скрываясь. Помолчав, снова кивнула.

В доме было тихо. Освальд включил свет в прихожей, заглянул в столовую – там, за столом с нетронутой едой, уронив голову на раскрытую книгу, спал Эд. Рядом на полу стояли пустая бутылка и небольшая коробка в подарочной упаковке. Освальд тихо шагнул назад, но Эд вскинулся, мгновенно просыпаясь, поправил очки и резко встал.  
– Освальд, – он сделал паузу и продолжил так же ровно: – Счастлив, что не пришлось искать твой труп.  
За спиной молчала Изабелла. В три широких шага Эд приблизился, бесцеремонно взял за плечо, нахмурился:  
– Я беспокоился.  
И правда, беспокоился. Ужин, Освальд совсем о нем забыл – но Эд, дорогой друг, наверняка не обидится, ведь его интерес был дружеским, деловым или даже исследовательским – каким угодно, только не романтическим. Эд, конечно же, все поймет и порадуется за лучшего друга. Подумать только, если бы Освальд вечером не вышел за вином, мог бы никогда не встретить настоящую любовь.  
– А я отлично провел время! – радостно ответил Освальд. – Познакомься, это Изабе...  
Он повернулся и вдруг, глядя на Изабеллу, застывшую в дверном проеме, увидел себя самого словно в кривом и безжалостном зеркале: восхищение, желание, надежда.  
Только вот она смотрела на Эда. Прямо на Эда, и ее глаза, глаза заколдованной принцессы, прозрачные и глубокие, как холодная вода, темнели ядовитой зеленью.  
– Изабелла, – тихо позвал Освальд, не надеясь, но все-таки пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
– Безумно рад знакомству, – ответил Эд так, будто обнаружил в чайной чашке дохлого таракана. – Вы очень похожи на одну мою знакомую, ее убили.  
Изабелла кивнула – не словам, голосу, и Освальду захотелось ударить Эда. Он стряхнул чужую руку с плеча.  
– Эд, хватит. Заткнись. Пошел вон!  
Его начало трясти от злости.  
– Задушили, – уточнил Эд, вклиниваясь между ними и снова его приобнимая. Пальцы сжались крепко, до боли. – И разрубили на куски. Позвольте, я вызову вам машину, дорогая Изабель.


End file.
